Hot Chocolate
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: A Fic i wrote for one, Emi-Chan 18 a faithfull beta of mine. Roy x Riza M   This is a reupload from my old FF.


Title: Hot Chocolate Category: Anime/Manga » Fullmetal Alchemist Author: Ishamaru Butterfly Language: English, Rating: Rated: M Genre: Romance Published: 02-26-09, Updated: 07-04-09 Chapters: 1, Words: 1,299

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Hot Chocolate A Roy X Riza fic A gift for Emily (vampirelover2009)  
By: Xeralynn Beta'd By: Vampirelover2009 OOC Warning Rated M Disclaimer: Me no own not mine ect. "hey Riza!" Riza Hawkeye turned around to see none other than Roy running on the icy, snow covered sidewalk towards her. She sighed and then laughed as he slipped and fell. In a few seconds she was at his side helping him up out of the snow.  
"Hello colonel."  
"don't colonel me, it's Christmas eve call me Roy."  
"Alright Roy," She smiled and then continued walking down the sidewalk.  
"So what are your plans for tonight?"  
"Nothing really, no family to spend it with and all the boys from the office have their own things to be doing."  
"Riza, do you mind if I come over? I'm not doing anything either and I want to see your face when you open this." He held out a small, thin, perfectly square box out of his pocket. It was wrapped in blue metallic paper and had a red bow and a tag on it. On the tag her name was scrawled hastily, Riza.  
"Come on up Roy." Riza and Roy climbed up the steps to Riza's apartment where she unlocked the door and went inside leaving Roy to follow behind her. The apartment was small a one bedroom. In the left corner was a Christmas tree the lights reflecting off the frosted windows. A black leather couch and a matching chair were the only pieces of furniture in the left hand side of the room. On the right was a small round table and a desk on which rested a great many pages of paperwork. Just past the main room was an open doorway that led into the kitchen and down the hall Roy could make out two doors one on the right that led to the bathroom and one on the left that was Riza's bedroom.  
Riza threw her military Jacket onto the couch and started to move about her house.  
"I'm going to go change out of my uniform okay. Make yourself at home." Roy nodded and Riza went down the hall to her room. Roy sighed and took off his own jacket putting it in the chair along with his gloves and his gun. He then sat on the couch and stared at the wrapped gift that rested in his palms he was still wondering if Riza would like it or not. He had loved her for years and now a days he was just trying to make her happy. Riza came out of her bedroom wearing a red,satin dress that clung to her body her hair was down and her legs and feet were bare. She wandered into the kitchen and got down two glasses.  
"Want some hot chocolate Roy?" She asked smiling to herself at his lack of response. "Roy, do you want some or not?" Roy shook himself lightly and then cleared his throat.  
"Uh, yeah sure." Riza then continued to make the hot chocolate for her and Roy.  
"Do you want marshmallows?"  
"Uh...no thank you." Riza carefully wiped the smile from her face and turned around to walk the two hot chocolates out to the living room. She sat next to Roy on the couch and handed him the cup. He smiled at her and took it cautiously.  
"Okay open my gift." He said pushing it over to her. Riza picked it up and unwrapped the black box. She opened it cautiously and found a silver box chain that held a white diamond heart pendant with the diamonds set into white gold.  
"It just seemed to fit you when I saw it." Roy said smiling and rubbing the back of his head.  
"Roy this is beautiful, thank you." Riza then surprised Roy more than she ever had. She leaned over and kissed him letting her lips hold his in a vice like grip. They broke apart and Riza looked away from him taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  
"Riza, what was that about?"  
"nothing don't worry about it, you should probably head home."  
"Riza, I love you." Roy looked at her as she turned to face him again.  
"Do you?"  
"Yes, I always have." He grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his again. She eagerly accepted it and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in as well and Riza moaned into the kiss. She climbed into his lap and made the kiss even deeper. Roy broke away from her lips to move to her neck where he kissed only a little determined not to leave any marks that the team could ask questions about.  
"Roy, let's move this to my bedroom okay." Riza said grinning from ear to ear. Roy smiled and picked Riza up wrapping his arms around her legs as she wrapped hers around his shoulders. Roy brought her into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed he took off his shirt and climbed on top of her, hovering.  
"Roy, I can't wait anymore please." Riza panted Roy stood up again and quickly wriggled out of his pants so that he was standing bare ass naked in Riza's bedroom. He took a deep breath and then climbed over Riza again. He captured her lips and slid his hands up her thighs pulling up her dress in the process. Once her dress was pulled up to her hips Roy noticed the black lace under wear that was the barrier between him and Riza. Roy hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down slowly being sure to rub his hands along her thighs as he did. Riza sat up and pulled the dress up over her head her bra came with it and now she was as naked as Roy was. She lay back down and put her hands up over her head. Roy grinned and took the invitation. He slid his hands p and down her body as he kissed her roughly enjoying every second that ticked by. Soon he too had had enough foreplay and he lined himself up with Riza's entrance. He entered her swiftly and she moaned in pleasure, making Roy gasp between the feeling of her around him and the sound of her voice in that uncoordinated sound. He loved it, It was something he wanted to be able to hear all the time. He thrust into her repeatedly and she screamed in pleasure again and again. Finally they both came silent screams coming from the both of them. Panting Roy rolled away from Riza and lay beside her on the bed. Riza rolled over so that she was using his chest as a pillow.  
"Roy, I love you."  
"I love you too Riza...maybe I should have bought you a ring instead of that necklace..."  
"You can save that for my birthday." Riza giggled "For now lets just go to sleep and try to figure out how we break this to the guys."  
"Yeah I've been trying to figure that out since before we got together..."  
~Fin~~ 


End file.
